1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new and improved oil valve devices for removing used oil from drain pans of vehicles and more particularly pertains to draining used oil from pans of automobiles through simplified mechanisms utilizing rotatable ball valves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of valves of various types is known in the prior art. More specifically, valves of various types heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing the flow of fluids from containers through the use of a valve arrangement are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,478 to Mantell, Jr. discloses a crankcase drain valve with attachment for disposable oil bags.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,448 to Morris discloses an oil pan drain receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,209 to Fish discloses a levered fluid drain valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,777 to Preston discloses a marine engine oil drainage device.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,379 to Batrice discloses an automotive oil change apparatus.
In this respect, the new and improved oil valve devices for removing used oil from drain pans of vehicles according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of draining used oil from pans of automobiles through a simplified mechanism utilizing rotatable ball valves.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved oil valve devices for removing used oil from drain pans of vehicles which can be used for draining used oil from pans of automobiles through a simplified mechanism utilizing rotatable ball valves. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.